


Fanfic Ideas & Requests

by BooshiOfficial



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooshiOfficial/pseuds/BooshiOfficial
Summary: In this, you can give me ideas & requests so I can get out of my Writer's block.Inside, you can see the fandoms I am familiar with.Give me your specific plot to make your request. It can be a oneshot or a multi-chapter fic (give me a specific number of chapters).Just a little warning, my writing is kind of amateurish. So request at your own risk!I will only do crossovers. But, I'm open to make an ordinary fanficIf the fanfic is bad, I am sorry.Anyways, request NOW![STATUS: OPEN]





	Fanfic Ideas & Requests

**Sooo, you want to request me something? Sure!**

**Here are the fandoms I am familiar with:**

_**Godzilla & Other Kaiju Media** _

**_Five Nights At Freddy's Franchise_ **

**_Undertale_ **

**_Bendy And The Ink Machine_ **

**_Cuphead_ **

**_RWBY_ **

**_Team Fortress 2_ **

**_Garfield (if you want to, lol)_ **

**_Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal_ **

**_The Owl House_ **

**_Marvel_ **

**_DC_ **

**_Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss_ **

[Many more to be added.]

**REQUEST AT THE COMMENTS BELOW!**

**↓↓↓**


End file.
